


Missing: One Cat Out of the Bag

by torigates



Category: Psych
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Juliet get married. Secretly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing: One Cat Out of the Bag

  
Like many other things with Shawn Spencer, it’s starts, unsurprisingly, with a dare.

Juliet wasn’t even sure how it happened. One moment they’re talking, the next Shawn is uttering the words all girls dream of hearing one day: “We should totally get married!”

This wasn’t the first time Shawn had proposed to her. There was the time they had to act as a married couple to flush out the corrupt nanny ring. That time, he had asked her loudly and publically, in front of dozens of people. Even though it was only for the cover of one of their cases, Juliet had felt cornered into saying “yes.” This time, it was just the two of them, and even though it was loud and over the top like everything else Shawn did, there was a note of sincerity mixed in that she couldn’t quite figure out.

She was pretty sure he was joking—at least at first. Out of all her boyfriends (and Juliet has had her fair share of boyfriends) Shawn was the last one she would have expected to propose to her. He was probably the most commitment phobic person she had ever met, at least at first. To be fair, he’d done a lot of growing and maturing in the years that she’d known him, and ever since they’d gotten together, he had become pretty serious about their relationship. She knew it was something she was “supposed” to want: for her boyfriend to be serious about their relationship, but somehow with Shawn it always seemed a bit odd. She was so used to seeing him footloose and carefree; it was a bit of an adjustment.

Understandably, when he popped the question, it threw Juliet for a loop. Plus, “We should totally get married!” wasn’t exactly the proposal she had dreamed about as a little girl had she been the type of girl to dream about getting married, that is. Juliet was always more concerned about tagging along with her brothers, school, and learning how to kick the crap out of people. Between all that she had, however, slipped in a daydream or two that included wedding bells.

“What?” she asked. The two of them were watching a movie at her apartment. They were sitting together on her couch, Shawn’s arm was draped around her shoulders, and it was comfortable.

“We should get married,” he said again.

She shook her head, and moved to look him in the face. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I understand the individual words, but together they’re not making any sense.”

Shawn opened his mouth to say more, and Juliet cut him off. “This is how you’re proposing?” she asked. “Really?”

Shawn seemed to consider this for a moment. “I dare you to marry me,” he said finally.

Things only escalated from there. Juliet blamed her brothers for her intense competitive streak.

 

 

 

 

++

 

 

 

They eloped.

Afterwards, when it was all done and they were actually _married_ they went back to Juliet’s apartment. Shawn insisted on carrying her over the threshold, which seemed a bit silly to her, but she let him. As soon as they were inside, with the door closed and locked behind them, he pressed her up against the wall, and kissed her breathless. Sex between them had never been a problem, but there was something urgent, more passionate to the way he kissed her, and Juliet knew then that this man truly loved her and would do right by her. She kissed him back fiercely, and they stumbled through her rooms until they found the bed.

Spent after several rounds of rigorous post-wedding sex, the two of them laid in her bed, Juliet with her head resting on Shawn’s shoulder. “Post nuptial sex is totally the best sex,” he told her, stroking her arm lazily.

She turned on her stomach to face him; her arms resting across his chest, her chin perched on the backs of her hands, and laughed. She could get used to a lifetime of this. “Last week you said post donut sex was the best sex,” she pointed out.

Shawn waved his free arm. “Past me was clearly an immature buffoon.”

She giggled and bit him lightly. “No arguments here.”

“Hey!” She could tell he was trying to arrange his face in an outraged expression, but the corners of his mouth kept turning up in a smile, almost against his will. He began tickling her. “You take that back, Mrs. Spencer.”

The two of them immediately froze, and Shawn pulled a comically horrified face. Juliet burst out laughing. “I hate to break it to you, but I’m keeping my own name,” she said eventually when she could speak.

Shawn reached up and kissed her thoroughly. When he pulled back, Juliet was a little breathless. “Thank god. Mrs. Spencer is my mother.”

She laughed and he kissed her again.

 

 

 

++

 

 

 

They agreed not to tell anyone. Juliet was convinced that the secret would be found out within an hour of her arriving to work, but Shawn said he was great at secret keeping and put his money on a few weeks at the very least. Juliet glared at him suspiciously and asked what other secrets he was keeping, but he found a sudden interest in a spot on the ceiling of her car, and she didn’t press him further.

The funny thing was, they weren’t even really _trying_ to keep it a secret. Both of them were wearing rings, and it wasn’t like Juliet was flashing it in other people’s faces, but she also wasn’t hiding her hands. Shawn was less than subtle by nature, and he spent the day hanging around her desk more than usual. Part of Juliet thought she should be mad at him, but she got the feeling that he just wanted to be close to her, and for that she couldn’t bring herself to be angry.

And yet, no one noticed.

After the first day, Juliet really started to take offense.

“I thought you didn’t _want_ people to know?” Shawn asked. They were snuggled up in her bed. Juliet wondered if she should start thinking of it as “their” bed. They hadn’t talked about where they would live now that they were married. Shawn had been spending all his time at her place the last few months, anyway, but she figured they should have a real discussion about it at some point. She wasn’t actually sure if he even had a place of his own.

“I don’t!” she said with a pout. “But I thought someone would notice by now.”

Shawn just chuckled and kissed her forehead. “This is why I’ll never understand women. You say one thing and mean another. It’s very confusing.”

“I know,” Juliet said. “We’re a complicated breed. But it should be easy for a psychic.” She poked him in the ribs and he squirmed away.

“If it makes you feel any better Gus knows,” he said once he had trapped her hands, effectively cutting off her tickle strike.

“What?” she asked. She pulled herself free from his grasp and sat up to get a better look at his face.

He shrugged, and put his arms behind his head. “And my dad.”

“What?” She stared down at him, trying to make sense of the words coming out of his mouth. They might be married, but Juliet thought she would probably never stop being surprised by the things he said and did. Deep down, it was one of the things she loved most about him.

“I can’t keep secrets from them!” he said.

“But we said we wouldn’t tell anyone,” she complained.

“They’re not anyone. It’s Gus and my dad.” He looked so earnest, Juliet really couldn’t bring herself to be upset with him. Besides, she had totally called her mother right after the ceremony, so they were probably about even, although she was saving that piece of information for a really opportune moment. It wasn’t every day that she got to spring it on her new husband that the entire O’Hara clan was probably going to kill him for not inviting them to their wedding.

Juliet sighed and lay back down neck to him.

“You can tell Lassy if you want,” he mumbled. Juliet could tell he was close to dropping off into slumber. Juliet just smiled silently and hugged him close to her. She probably _would_ tell Lassiter, if only for how priceless his reaction was bound to be. 


End file.
